


假设Mycroft真的以为The Woman死了

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [1]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 1





	假设Mycroft真的以为The Woman死了

*由303删减镜头衍生出来的脑洞。【Sherlock/Mycroft】（这样为魔法特铲屎，觉得303整个都合理起来了呢～OOC可能）

Mycroft最近很反常。他就在楼下，却迟迟不上来。  
要是有待解的谜题，他总会当面说，他们次次上演一套欲迎还拒的老戏码，台词日新月异，结局万年不变。  
他是懒到连爬楼梯都不愿了吗？Sherlock烦躁地又换了一个切片。

楼梯间传来脚步声，不是Mycroft的皮鞋。John拿着文件袋独自上来了。  
“事关Irene Adler。”John在纠结措辞。  
哦，The woman.  
“她回伦敦了？”  
避开视线，转动眼珠，深深吸气，临张嘴前的犹豫——谎言。  
“不，她在美国。”  
“美国？”John的说谎技术和那胖子的发际线一样无药可救。

这下侦探知道，Mycroft内疚了。有趣。

“把她的手机给我。”  
“Sherlock，我得把它还给Mycroft，这是政府财产了。”英国政府的东西，所以要拿走。  
“Please.”  
忠实可靠的医生下楼去了，他会把Irene最后的短信一字不漏地转达给英国政府。

Mycroft认为什么都理所当然，世界用逻辑管理得井井有条，情感是致命的缺点，所以他把自己的缺点缩小到一个人的范围。而在所有的情感中，他极少体会内疚，在屈指可数的内疚感体验里，每一次都很糟糕。  
Sherlock像得到游乐场免费门票的孩子，要在限定的时间里玩遍所有。在内疚的Mycroft面前，再怎么出格都会轻易得到原谅。

他要通行权限，Mycroft堪称爽快地给了。

他和咨询罪犯对决，要英国政府把他的所有资料抖出去，Mycroft犹豫了一阵，也答应了。

他要死，Mycroft起初拒绝了。他握有杀手锏，心里简直一阵得意，然后眉头微蹙用最认真的语气说：“难道你想要他们像Adler女士那样？”这就像是女王特令，Mycroft叹口气准许了。

Mycroft结束了一天的对俄谈判，轻轻推开门，觉察到屋内有异况，他握紧伞把，靠着走廊的墙往里走到拐角，感谢柔软的地毯，他能掌握时机上的主动权。  
“是我。”  
长柄利器跌在地上。  
莫斯科的寒风刮得Sherlock脸上的伤口又裂开了，温暖的壁炉让他麻木的皮肤后知后觉地感到疼痛。Mycroft的脸上映着忽明忽暗的橘黄色火光，几乎是小心翼翼地走近壁炉前的他。年长的福尔摩斯垂下了原本想贴近的手，就像一抱Sherlock就会揽空似的。

“他们都好。”Mycroft拣最要紧的话来说。  
Sherlock呆住了，他们阔别一年，Mycroft对他说的第一句话，是他在乎的其他人都好。

“谢谢。”

Mycroft松了口气，那个最不可能的可能就站在自己面前。壁炉的柴噼啪作响，现在听来堪比琴音——他们都想念贝克街的壁炉了。  
“那你呢？”Sherlock踏前一步，他们贴得如此近。  
“很…（Pretty…）”他后面的话被Sherlock吃进了嘴里。

又过了一年，Mycroft去了塞尔维亚。回程的飞机上，坐在旁边的Sherlock一边吃哈德森太太的点心一边抱怨他来晚了，唧唧歪歪了一路，从他咿呀学语时趁Mycroft没注意爬出大门在花园里滚上一身泥，一直到他青春期时瞒着所有人来伦敦给Mycroft过生日结果以进局子收场，一副“我从小到大全凭光合作用活到现在没依靠任何人”的表情，食物碎屑从他嘴里洒出来，Mycroft的白眼高度超越了平流层，在他快翻到嗑药这一段旧账时及时打断——“Well，well，我总能找到你的不是吗，亲爱的弟弟。”说着轻轻拍干净他衣服上的碎屑，再递给他餐巾擦嘴，这几乎就是道歉了。  
Sherlock默默雀跃了一阵，接着说“如果你给的那个案子很无聊，我就不玩了。”  
“不会的。”

Anthea最近很纳闷，绑架Watson医生的人已经在第一时间找到了，她上司还是没进一步的动作。不过这样也好，她乐得清闲。  
这天是前军医结婚的日子，Mycroft从健身房出来就马上要调整日程，他终于准备去见那位了。能让她上司这么急着临时改计划的人只有一个——不就是要推掉跟首相的谈话和外交部的会议嘛，Sherlock Holmes的优先级她早就习惯了。  
小黑车停在那栋摩天大楼门前，Anthea心里有点忐忑，当然她要和上司一样看起来风平浪静。双方的人都不少，个个神经紧绷。他们彬彬有礼地握手时，她想着要是拍照得找个好角度，以掩盖她上司少有的身高劣势。

“Mycroft Holmes先生，真是幸会了。”  
又一个笑里藏刀的狐狸，Anthea恶毒地想他们可真像。  
“Magnussen先生，幸会。今天我们就不弄虚文了，你最近在唐宁街的活动很引人注意。”

“我只是个普通商人，Holmes先生。不过我猜你不是为首相而来的。”  
“普通商人可不会认识我。”  
“嗯，普通医生倒认识你。我还给今天那对新人送了贺卡呢。”  
“以后你也会收到我的卡片，算是礼尚往来。”  
Mycroft站起身，Anthea把伞递给他。  
Magnussen伸出手，“再见。”

Anthea想着我上司才不会跟你握手嘞，事实上Mycroft也没理他。让人没想到的是，那只章鱼爪子似的手在空中换了个方向，朝着Anthea的脸摸了过来。她整个身体震了一下，趁她惊讶的当口，咸湿的手在她脸颊上滑过，皮肤温度的差异让她恶心。在她赶紧后退时那只手也放下了，死鱼般的眼睛轻佻地盯着她，再定格到她上司脸上。  
Mycroft的表情仍然看不出什么，他转身带着Anthea和一群安保人员走到门口时像突然想起什么似的，头也不回地说“对了，最近你要的那份文件唐宁街的人是拿不到的，当然你可以尽情威胁他，我也不介意再换一任。”然后他把伞尖搭在肩上，踩着定制皮鞋迈了出去。

坐回车里后Anthea一手拿着手帕擦脸，另一只手在手机上敲上司的命令——“安排一场针对他的质询，继续一级监视。”  
Mycroft的手靠在车窗边，曲起的手指抵着上唇边缘。“不能动那婊子，不然Sherlock会恨我一辈子。”  
他一向能看出助理的疑问，不过今天回答了，Anthea就当这是对她不幸遭遇的弥补，“好的，先生，我们现在去哪儿？”  
“第欧根尼，你们可以下班了。”

Sherlock远远地就看到那点红色火星，Mycroft靠在黑色轿车旁边，在他走近时熄灭了烟头，假惺惺地朝他笑。  
“伴郎生涯怎么样？”  
“不错，凶手也抓到了。”他没错过Mycroft的微幅挑眉，“看来你今天挺忙啊，只能明天去看结案报告了。”  
Sherlock想拉开他背后的右车门，Mycroft又摆出那幅假笑，“你还是专心伤感去吧，我来开。”  
“得了吧，你别想遮住背后那块刮痕，”Mycroft翻了个大大的白眼，绕过去拉开左车门，Sherlock也好笑地钻进驾驶座，“这是擦到护栏了吧？要不是这车牌，你屁股后面早跟了一大票交警了。”  
“……很高兴娱乐了你。”  
“还好这夜深人静的，你没去祸害别的司机，你白天祸害的人也够多了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“是是是！Mycroft Holmes永不犯错，从小就教育他弟弟不准抓他痛脚，因为他才是最聪明的那个。”  
“你的致辞没出错吧？”Sherlock一脸嘲讽地看向他，不过也顺着他的话说了下去。  
“毫无瑕疵，感人肺腑。”年幼的那位福尔摩斯扬了扬他不可一世的卷毛，Mycroft把他的自我鉴定打了八折。“我还第一个发现Mary怀孕了，你真该看看John当时的表情！”  
“很好，你可以远远避开让他们享受家庭生活了。”  
车里陷入了静默。Mycroft想让他远离危险，虽然代价是暂时伤害他。

Sherlock紧紧咬了一阵下颌，然后慢慢松开，专心地注意路况，估摸着Mycroft快要睡着时大声问他“你说——”  
Mycroft刚刚睁开的双眼会有一丝迷蒙，就像有人在他眼睛上按了团棉花似的，Sherlock看得心满意足才接着说“孩子要叫什么名字？你知道我很可能要当教父。”  
Mycroft还在想睡觉和回答问题之间挣扎，夹杂着一点起床气。Sherlock自顾自地说“是女孩的话叫Irene怎么样？”  
对Mycroft来说她是已死之人，他有充分的理由认为这是侦探的缅怀。现在Mycroft清醒了，Sherlock几乎可以演绎出那种内疚感又长出枝条爬满他的心脏，紧紧绞住他——这是小小的报复，有种算计了英国政府的成就感。

“……很好，”他果然有点焦躁，修长的手指按下了点烟器。“男孩可以叫Sherlock.”

低焦油烟闻起来没那么浓，但也不好受，Sherlock眉毛微蹙，开大了车窗。夜风阵阵，他回忆起了那个恶作剧。那时全世界最糟糕的哥哥使坏告诉六岁的弟弟“Sherlock”其实是个女名，此后三年小卷毛在别人叫他名字时都抬不起头来，在他九岁的圣诞节终于情绪大爆发，质问妈咪为什么要给他一个女孩的名字，让全家人嘲笑了一整年，哦不，一辈子。  
“恶魔！”  
“过奖了。”显然他们想到一起去了。  
“别得意太早，今晚回去还有大彩蛋呢。”  
“你放在哪儿？”  
“沙发，浴缸，还是床来着？我忘了。”

Mycroft接了John的缉毒行动电话后，马上离席去了贝克街，正在做报告的官员以为官位不保吓出一身冷汗，留下的Anthea只好给他一个安慰的微笑。  
一路上司机都战战兢兢的，不仅因为车速太快，还有后座那个嫌他太慢恨不得来抢方向盘的不怒自威的老板。如果有末日的话，那就是Sherlock Holmes吸毒的时候。  
侦探的粉丝们在楼上搜查，Mycroft一屁股坐在楼梯上，下巴抵在手上太久都有了钝痛，早就忘了洁癖这档子事儿了。  
后来事实证明Magnussen比针管还棘手，在Sherlock说出那个名字时，Mycroft就知道Smallwood夫人大半夜来贝克街的目的了。说起来还是他安排了那场质询会——这次的敌人走在他前面，而他不能让侦探靠近危险。

但Sherlock从来不会听他的话。

病房里的花香催得他昏昏欲睡，Sherlock刚才还费心劳神地看死鱼眼在他床前耀武扬威，他可抗不住了，迷迷糊糊看到永远一丝不苟地穿着三件套的Mycroft跑过走廊冲到他面前，可怜的门被踢到墙上发出哐铛的声响，然后他就安心阖上了困倦的双眼。  
再次醒来大概是两个小时后了，Mycroft居然还在床边，问“他对你做了什么？”  
Sherlock摇头，Mycroft能看懂。  
“放心，我不会对那女人怎么样的。”  
Sherlock的声音还很沙：“哪个？Mary还是Irene？鉴于你已经看到了那张卡片和玫瑰。”游乐园关门了，他任意玩耍胡作非为的门票到期了。  
“你就一点也不感到抱歉？”  
“你也没告诉我Mary的事，咱俩扯平了。”感谢Mary，他能有个挡箭牌，要不然Mycroft会把他生吞活剥。

“对不起，我不知道……我不知道她会这么做，她之前保证过……我很抱歉。”Mycroft望着他，像是要记住Sherlock睁开眼时所有的神情，要再次确认他还活着。  
Sherlock吃惊地看着那双漫溢悲痛的深蓝色眼睛，演绎法在这时失效了。在Mycroft面前，这总是无效的。  
“对不起。”抱歉，我永远不能远离危险，我还是会不顾一切地保护他们，我从来不是英雄，也不是个称职的弟弟。  
Mycroft虚虚握住他还在输液的手，两人的手都渗出了那种劫后余生的温暖薄汗。  
“就算我想杀了她们，你也会第一时间堵住枪眼的对吧？我会奉劝你无数次，让你别陷得太深，但你必然会把这当成耳边风，”Mycroft低着头笑了一下，就像他同时在说服自己——  
“而我会成全你。”

END


End file.
